


to love

by andnowforyaya



Series: B.A.P Bingo Challenge Fills [6]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae and Daehyun go to Himchan's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to love

Youngjae lets the morning wash over him as he lays in bed, eyes closed, counting his own breaths. The windchimes they’d hung outside their bedroom windows sing softly, and he feels a breeze rustle through his hair. The breeze brings in the smell of the bakery they live above: butter and flour and sugar and coffee. Youngjae sighs into his pillow before stretching luxuriously, curving over the mattress. Outside of their bedroom, the floorboards creak as their apartment begins to wake, too.

Somewhere outside of the bedroom, a television is on, the news of the day background white noise to the sounds in the kitchen. The click of their gas burners catching, their coffee percolating, a sizzle of something crisping in a pan. Youngjae hears humming, too, and smiles because the song is what they’d been listening to last night as they fell asleep, the ending credits to some sappy romantic drama.

The door creaks open and Youngjae buries himself under the covers in anticipation for what’s to come, allowing only his head to break the surface of their blankets.

“Too early,” he mumbles pre-emptively.

“But I made breakfast,” Daehyun returns. “Come on, we have to get ready for the wedding.”

“Himchan’s getting married whether or not we’re there,” Youngjae teases.

“As much as I’d love to stay in bed with you all day,” Daehyun says, sitting on the mattress and making it dip. He curves his hand over Youngjae’s hip, and even through all the covers, Youngjae can feel the heat of his palm. “If two of his five groomsmen are absent, there will be Words.”

“Words are easy to deal with.”

“I made eggs and toast and ham,” Daehyun tempts. “And coffee. _Lots_ of coffee.”

Youngjae makes a noise of protest but allows himself to be dragged up to sitting, for Daehyun to coax him to his feet. “Carry me,” he orders.

He expects to be dropped unceremoniously and braces himself for the fall, but lets out a rather undignified squeak when Daehyun squats a bit and hauls him onto his back by his arms instead. “The things I do for love,” Daehyun mutters as Youngjae hops up a bit to settle, knees hooked by Daehyun’s hands.

.

The wedding is beautiful. Most weddings tend to be, but Youngjae thinks the cherry blossom theme and Himchan’s pink accents really kicked it up a notch. As Hyeri walks down the aisle in her lavish white dress toward the perfect union, Youngjae can’t help but sneak a glance at Daehyun, his cheeks full and pink, beaming as the couple join each other at the head of the aisle. Youngjae brushes the backs of their hands together, biting the inside of his cheek when Daehyun’s eyes dart towards him.

Daehyun cries when they exchange vows and kiss. Yongguk, Himchan’s best man, does too, although noticeably less conspicuously. After, at the reception, they tease each other for being too emotional, and Youngjae feels his heart flutter when Daehyun’s hand settles against his hip.

Yongguk’s eyes dart to that hand, but he says nothing even as his lip twitches into half a smile at the rim of his champagne glass. He knows. The other boys know, too; they just don’t talk about it. There is no need to. It’s like they’ve always known, especially when Daehyun was parading around in his younger years exalting such ideal romanticism that it had to be a costume. “How long are you guys staying?” he asks, his voice like a warm flame.

“Just until the bride and groom drive off,” Youngjae says. “We’ve got other plans.”

“Oh?” Yongguk asks, interest piqued. Junhong scrambles by then, chasing after one of Himchan’s cute baby nieces.

Daehyun explains, “By ‘plans,’ Jae means catching up on _Running Man 2_ and cleaning out the fridge. We’re very exciting.”

Yongguk grins, and he immediately looks five years younger. “Same with me. Being Best Man has been the most challenging experience of my life. I can’t wait to sleep more than 3 consecutive hours.” He downs the rest of his champagne, and a waiter immediately takes his empty glass and replaces it with a full one.

“To love,” Yongguk says, raising his new glass.

Their champagne flutes clink together like the chimes outside of their bedroom window.

.

**Author's Note:**

> for 'canon future fic' square


End file.
